The adventures of Ice Cream Man and Banana Boy
by ChildishOtaku02
Summary: Ice Cream Man (Kaito) and Banana Boy (Len) Have to find out who stole Miku's leeks or a certain teal haired girl will be very upset.


**Hey new story! Just want to say so sorry but Jealousy, love and friendship will never be updated because I deleted it because I saw that the characters in the thing only said Len K. so I messed up it should say Len K. and Rin K. cuz it is a Rin and Len story not just Len. I am making a new Jealousy, love and friendship its in the making so yeah so sorry! Anyways on with this story!**

**Kaito: Yay I get to be a super hero!**

**Len: Even though I sing a song called super hero!**

**Kaito: Sooo? I can be a super hero too, only I ****won't go kill people and get arrested by the government!**

**Len: Whatever!**

**Me: Shut up guys!**

**Kaito: Why? I'm a super hero I shouldn't have to listen to you!**

**Len: I wouldn't sass her if I were you**

**Kaito: Why not?**

**Me: Because I have this (holds up Kaito's ice cream)**

**Kaito: What are you going to do with it?**

**Me: Eat it! (starts licking ice cream)**

**Kaito: AHHHHH!**

**Me: Thats right! (fist bumps Len)**

**Len: Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid but I wish I did!**

* * *

><p><span>Kaito POV<span>

"Kaito! The super awesome phone of greatness and power is ringing!" My sidekick Len yelled. "I told you to call it the S.A.P.O.G.A.P.! "I called back, come on he should remember these things. "Sorry Kaito! Anyways it's Miku she said someone took her leeks" Len said while walking over to me with the S.A.P.O.G.A.P. in his hand. "Ok put her on speaker phone" I said and Len pushed the speaker button, and instantly I heard the screams of agony coming from a certain teal haired girl. "Kaito! Len! Save me! Save meeee!" Miku groaned. "we got this Miku we will be at your house in a moment" I said with a grin on my face.

Why don't I introduce myself to you readers when I'm walking to Miku's house. My name is Kaito Shion and I am 20 years old and have dark blue hair and a long blue scarf. I also happen to be the worlds best super hero with my amazing looks and super amazing powers which are telekinesis, mind control and teleporting (but I'm not using it right now because I want to talk with you guys :) I also have the worlds best sidekick Len kagamine who is also my best friend and with his cute shotaness the ladies like him too (but not as much as me) Len's powers are super speed and strength (It's awesome watching the shota lift a freaking bolder effortlessly)

Oh we seem to have arrived at Miku's house enough about my awesomeness. "Kaito Len you are here!" Miku said while grinning and letting us in her house. "Yes of corse we are, anyways what do you think happened to your leeks?" I asked trying to sound as official as possible. "Well... I was having my royal beauty sleep when I heard a loud crash and I looked over at my bedside table and saw a flash of yellow and magenta and my leeks were gone!" Miku said while balling her eyes out.

"I will check my sources and use my mind control to get anyone I want to tell me anything I need to know, and just for the heck of it I will move some big rocks with my mind" I said earning an eye roll from Len and a smile from Miku. "Let us go banana boy" I said making up the nickname on the spot, but I don't think Len likes it very much but Miku does. "Sure thing Ice cream man" Len said back to me, but jokes on him I like that name so ha.

"From now on I'm Ice Cream Man and you are Banana Boy!" I said with a cheerful grin.

"Sure thing Ice Cream Man" Len said with the same cheerful grin on his face that I had on mine.

"Just be careful you guys" Miku said while pushing us out of her house and closing the door behind us.

"Come on Banana Boy!" I said while getting on his back while he uses his super speed (others have cars and such but I have him)

**~Few seconds later~**

We finally got to town square and I got off his back. It was crowded with people and even a few unicorns and dragons **(I thought I would add unicorns and dragons in just for the heck of it) **"Hey are you Kaito and Len the most amazing super hero's of all time?" a little boy asked with hopeful eyes. "Why yes we are!" I said with a grin. "Great! Could I get your autograph please?" The little boy asked. "Sure thing, but make it quick we have a mission" Len said. "Who are we making this out to?" I asked. "Lui" the boy said with a huge childish grin on his face.

"Ok" I said writing my name on a paper he handed to me, and getting Banana Boy to do the same. After I handed Lui his paper and smiled at him as he ran away jumping with glee.

"Lets go question people" I said with a sigh I hate questioning people I like action! I usually get Banana Boy to question people but he said I have to do it with him this time (lazy).

"Hey Banana Boy I see someone suspicious!" I said pointing at Luka.

"How is Luka suspicious she is to mature for something like stealing leeks" Banana Boy said.

"I know! Thats why it would be unexpected so she thought she can get away with it but she can't" I said with a smirk. I can be so smart with expecting the unexpected.

"Oh alright" Banana Boy said knowing he wouldn't win the argument. We ran over to Luka and she looked at us with a smile. "Hey Kaito, hey Len" Luka said with a warm smile. "Luka we are on a job call us Ice Cream Man and Banana Boy" I said with an exasperated sigh. "Sorry" Luka said with a giggle. "Anyways why did you take Miku's leeks?" I asked angrily. "I didn't" Luka stated calmly. "Yes you did" I said. "No I didn't why would I? I don't like leeks I like tuna the only person I know that loves leeks besides Miku is Mikuo" Luka said with a sigh.

"I think you are right" I said.

"Lets ask Mikuo" Banana Boy said already starting to walk away.

"Sorry for the trouble" I said smiling sheepishly and walking away.

"It's fine" Luka said as she began walking away.

I ran to catch up with Banana Boy. "Come on hurry up we have to get to Mikuo's house" I said while jumping on Banana Boys back. "Fine" Banana Boy said with a sigh. **( I have made so many people sigh in this story) **

**~Few seconds later~**

We are now in Mikuo's living room with some ice cream, bananas and leeks. (he is giving us great hospitality) "So Mikuo why did you take Miku's leeks?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey I didn't touch Miku's leeks" Mikuo said defensively. "Is that so?" I asked in a weird official voice. "Yes it is so" Mikuo said back "Why would I? I bet Gakupo did it I think he has a crush on Miku he probably took them to add to his shrine to Miku" Mikuo added. "Maybe you are right" I said with a smile. "Lets go Banana Boy" I said jumping on his back and walking out of Mikuo's house and out the door.

Ever so conveniently I saw Gakupo walking down the street right next to Mikuo's house. "Hey Gakupo!" I shouted over at him. "Hi Kaito hi Len" Gakupo said walking over to us. "Hey Gakupo" Banana Boy said with a smile. "I was just going to the store to buy eggplants" Gakupo said with a huge grin. "We know you did it" I said. "What are you talking about?" Gakupo said with a confused face.

"You took Miku's leeks" I said. "No I didn't why would I?" Gakupo asked. "Because you love Miku and wanted to use her leeks for your shrine for her" I said happily. "Whoa I don't love Miku I love Luka" Gakupo said sighing. "Oh I forgot" I said saddly I thought I cracked the case. "But I think Meiko did it she has always been jealous of Miku" Gakupo said walking away.

"Meiko is most likely at a bar" Banana Boy said.

"Lets check there" I said while climbing on Banana Boys back and riding off to the bar right next to Mikuo's house. (How small is this town?)

We walked into the bar and saw Meiko sitting on a bar stool. "Meiko over here" I said walking over to her. "Why did you take Miku's leeks?" I asked looking at her quizzically. "I didn't I like sake not leeks" Meiko said flatly. "Why do you think I would take them?" Meiko asked. "You are jealous of Miku aren't you?" I asked. "Sometimes a little bit but I'm not going to take her leeks because of it" Meiko said. "Oh I'm sorry" I said and Meiko waved her hand dismissively. "I bet Teto did it she likes doing things like that to people" Meiko added before drinking some of her sake.

"Lets go Banana Boy" I said jumping on Banana Boys back.

"Where do you think Teto is?" I asked.

"She is probably at Rin's house because they are best friends and Rin is my twin sister so I think Teto is at my house" Banana Boy said.

"Lets go!" I said happily.

**~At Banana Boys house~**

"Teto we know you did it come out" Banana Boy called out.

"Come on out Teto" I said loudly.

Suddenly a flash of magenta came out and grabbed me holding my hands behind my back. "How do you know it was me?" The flash of magenta who I'm assuming is Teto asked. "I think you did it because you like pulling pranks on people" I said calmly. "Oh that makes sense, it was me but not just me Rinny too" Teto said.

"What Rin too" Banana Boy said surprised his twin was in on it. (Not sure why. Rin and Teto do things like this all the time)

"Rin come out we know you are here somewhere" Banana Boy sighed.

"Sure thing bro" Rin said while walking over to us holding Miku's leeks.

"Why did you girls take them? Jealousy, a shrine, love, wanting more leeks? Why?" I asked very confused.

"Easy" Teto and Rin said in unison.

"We thought it would be fun!" They both said together again, giggling.

"Oh" I said disappointed that was their reason. "Was it fun?" Banana Boy asked. "Yes it was" Rin said happily. "Indeed" Teto said nodding her head in approval. "I guess we figured out who stole the leeks now all we need to do is return them to Miku" Banana Boy said. "Wait you'er forgetting something" I said eagerly. "What did I forget?" Banana Boy asked looking at me with a confused expression. "I have to move big rocks with my mind!" I said happily. "Ok" Banana Boy said grinning.

"Rin Teto hand over the leeks" I said holding out my hands. "Fine" they both said putting the leeks in my hand.

"Come on Ice Cream Man" Banana Boy said as we walked out of the house together and ran to Miku's. When we got there I did the honours of ringing the doorbell, Miku opened the door looking hopeful. "Did you find my leeks?" Miku asked jumping up and down. "Yes we did" I said handing them to her. "Who took them?" Miku asked. "Rin and Teto" I said. "Why?" Miku asked again. "They just wanted to have fun" I said. "Ok. Thank you so much heres your reward" Miku said holding out a bunch of bananas and a box of ice cream. "Oh thank you so much" Banana Boy and I said in unison.

**~At the base (Kaito's house)~**

"This was a good day don't you think Banana Boy?" I asked while eating my ice cream I got from Miku.

"Yes it was Ice Cream Man" Banana Boy said while eating a banana that he also got from Miku.

Well today was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Hope you like it if not sorry :(<strong>

**~PEACE~**


End file.
